finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bravely Default statuses
The following is a list of all statuses found in Bravely Default. List of statuses Poison While Poisoned, the character takes periodic damage at the beginning of each turn before selecting their actions, or after taking a few steps. It is represented by dark green bubbles seeping upwards out of the afflicted character's head area. It can be cured with Antidote, Remedy, Poisona, Esuna/ga or the Monk skill Inner Alchemy. Blind Blind makes it much harder for the character to land a successful hit with physical attacks. It is represented by a black smoke-like graphic superimposing upon the location the character's eyes would normally appear. It can be cured with Eye Drops, Blindna, Esuna/ga, Remedy or the Monk ability Inner Alchemy. Silence Silence causes the affected character to be unable to use any magic. It is represented by a speech bubble reading "..." hovering over the head of the afflicted character. It can be cured with Echo Herbs, Remedy, Esuna/ga or the Monk ability Inner Alchemy. Sleep Makes the character fall asleep and unable to move. However, characters still regenerate BP every turn. It can be cured by being hit with a physical attack or through the use of a Wakeup Bell, Remedy or Esuna/ga. Paralyze While under paralysis, the victim cannot do anything. Paralysis randomly heals at the end of a turn. Affected characters do not gain BP. It can be cured by a Remedy or Esuna/ga. Stop Stop makes the affected character unable to act. Victims also do not regenerate BP and cannot recover by being hit with a physical attack. However, stop cannot be removed with items or Esuna/ga. Instead it can only be cured by using Dispel, or naturally over time. Dread The affected character cannot use Brave or Default and their BP is reduced to zero if they had 1 BP or more. Characters cannot gain additional BP through the use of other abilities (for example, a Merchant's BP Drink or a Performer's My Hero). It can be cured with Remedy, Esuna/ga or the Monk skill Inner Alchemy. This status effect is exclusive to the ''Bravely'' series. Confuse Confuse causes the afflicted character to randomly target an ally or enemy with an attack or magic. If the afflicted character is an ally, it is also possible that they will attempt to run. In addition to being cured over time, confuse can also be removed by taking a physical hit, Remedy, Esuna/ga or by the chance execution of the Monk skill Inner Alchemy. Charm Charm causes the afflicted characters to attack their own allies, or use healing spells on enemies. It is represented by small pink hearts floating above the character's head, and can be removed with a physical hit, Remedy or Esuna/ga. Love Love causes the afflicted characters to instantly mimic the actions of the character they are in love with. As with the Freelancer ability Mimic no HP, MP, BP, pg or items are consumed. They also take equal damage to the beloved character as well as any status ailments. If more than two characters love the same character, they will attack each other with Love Rivals for physical damage. Love can only be cured over time, via the use of Heartbreak (which deals major dark damage to all characters in love) or by getting KO'd. This status effect can only be inflicted by Ba'al i; Turtle Dove. Out of Battle Similar to being knocked out, afflicted characters are unable to act, cast spells, use abilities, use items, gain BP, use Brave or Default mechanics, run from battle or take advantage of passive abilities while in this state. Characters are only returned to battle through the use of Release. Being released dispels all buffs (including non-stat buffs) and inflicts charm, which bypasses all methods of immunity except the Charm Immunity passive ability. This status effect can be inflicted by Asmodeus via the use of Call of the Infernal. Doom Doom makes the affected character suffer instant death after a set number of turns. This number appears above the character's head. Doom cannot be cured except by using the Staff special move Rejuvenation with the Cure Doom part, or after a KO. However, it can be prevented by using the Spiritmaster ability Fairy Ward. KO When a character's health reaches zero, they are knocked out. Instant Death causes the affected character to be knocked out regardless of HP remaining. A character cannot act, cast spells, use abilities, use items, gain BP, use Brave or Default mechanics, run from battle or take advantage of passive abilities while in this state. If the entire party is knocked out, the game is over. Heal with a Phoenix Down, Raise and Arise. Berserk Makes the user become berserked, raising their Physical Attack by 50%. The user will attack random enemies if there are multiple. Gallery BLIND STATUS bravely default.png|Blind. Category:Status effects in Bravely Default Category:Status effect lists